Nigatsu Juuyonnichi
by Ariadna
Summary: una pequeña historia sobre el día de los enamorados, con un mes de retraso...


2月 14日

Nigatsu Juuyonnichi

__

14 de Febrero.

__

Por: Ariadna.

Aquel día amaneció blanco. Todos los años, ese mismo día, la ciudad era cubierta completamente por nieve…

Catorce de febrero… el día del amor, del tradicional regalo de parte de las chicas a los chicos. Un día comecial, si, pero aún así muy respetado. Era aquel día, todos los años, el que daba la confianza y la esperanza a muchas mujeres para declarar el amor a sus hombres soñados. 

Y ese era el caso de Ionue Miyako.

Miyako despertó muy temprano, con su caja de chocolates casi a mano, escogidos minuciosamente la noche anterior, para asegurarse que le gustarían al chico indicado… sus hermanas la habían acompañado en su elección, ya que ellas también tenían a un muchacho especial en mente… su hermano mayor se burló del nerviosismo de cada una de ellas, pero así sólo logró que lo sacaran a almohadasos del cuarto donde estaban.

El día no demoró en comenzar, y todo pareció ir bien. Hasta el momento nada salía de lo común y normal. Se levantó, asistió a la escuela, visitó el Mundo Digital (y de paso le entregó unos cuantos chocolates a su estimado Hakwmon). Todo fue bien…

Pero lo que ella esperaba era la llegada de la noche. Ishida Yamato y su banda tocarían en concierto en el parque número Diez de Odaiba esa noche, y todos sus conocidos irían… TODOS estarían ahí…

Al rato se vio caminando a casa en compañía de su amigo de infancia, Hida Iori. Ambos iban callados, pero al ir ella muy distraída, no notó de inmediato el silencio de su compañero…

-¿pasa algo, Iori?

-¿Eh? No… - el pequeño subió la vista y se ruborizó. También estuvo distraído. – es sólo que…

La chica sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-alguien te regaló chocolates hoy. – afirmó, entusiasmada.

Él asintió levemente.

-¿¿y quién??

-las niñas de mi clase… - se ruborizó más, bajando de nuevo la vista.

-… ¡¿todas?!

Él volvió a asentir, rojo como un tomate.

-¡eso es genial! – lo felicitó.

-pero… es que… ¡ahora no sé a quien corresponderle dentro de un mes! – exclamó Iori, con voz algo desesperada.

Miyako río.

-no tienes que hacer eso Iori, no es una obligación. – le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda y le guiñó el ojo. – sólo déjate llevar por la chica que realmente te gusta..

-ya… tienes razón… supongo…

Más tarde, mientras se cambiaba de ropa, pensó en las palabras que le había dicho a su amigo… no sabía si el chico que le gustaba le correspondía… ¿valía la pena arriesgarse entonces?…

Movió su cabeza con fuerza, convenciéndose de no dar un paso atrás. ¡Era el día de los enamorados y tenía esperanza!

Junto a sus tres hermanos salió de su casa rumbo al concierto. Iori la acompañaba, y también Takaishi Takeru, quien comentaba graciosamente como había descubierto la existencia de un club de fans con su nombre, y que durante la hora de deporte le habían celebrado una fiesta personal…

-en serio, ¡no me lo pude creer! – contaba. - ¡jamás había comido tanto chocolate en mi vida! ¡Y eso que aún hay dos paquetes gigantes en mi refrigerador!

Motomiya Daisuke y su hermana Jun estaban esperando ya al grupo unas cuadras más abajo. Jun no perdió el tiempo y se lanzó sobre el mayor de los Ionue con una caja de bombones rellenos, haciendo notar, en un gesto rápido, que él era su chico y de nadie más. Por suerte, a nadie se le ocurrió mencionarle que "su chico" había recibido otras veinte cajas parecidas durante el transcurso del día…

Daisuke venía de muy buen humor. Mencionó algo relacionado con dos chicas del nuevo grupo de niños elegidos que lo fueron a visitar esa tarde… cada una con un gran corazón de chocolate para él…

Ok, si hasta su odioso hermano y Daisuke estaban recibiendo tal suma de regalos, definitivamente el chico soñado de Miyako debía estar nadando en dulces en ese momento…

-¡hey, Miya! – Chizuru le llamó la atención.

Adelante ya estaban los hermanos Yagami, Hikari y Taichi, esperándolos en la entrada del recital. La menor de los dos, sorprendentemente, sostuvo firme la pequeña cajita de trufas que estaba trayendo, sin soltarla frente a la presencia ni de Takeru ni de Daisuke…

Miyako intentó averiguar para quien era, pero su amiga no soltó ni una pista.

-pero Hikari…

-nada, Miya. No diré nada, - aseguró la otra. - hay mucha gente aquí.

-rayos…

A la vez, Taichi fanfarroneó frente al hermano de Yamato que Catherine, la muchacha que ambos conocieron en Francia hace dos meses, lo había llamado por teléfono en la mañana. Pero Takeru ni se inmutó, volviendo a sacar el tema del club de fans, y diciendo que prefería preocuparse de esas quince chicas que vivían en su misma ciudad a una sola que vivía en otro continente…

-alardeas demasiado. – se quejó el líder del grupo. – apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes el nombre de todas ellas.

El rubio tardó en responder, por lo que claramente Taichi tenía la razón. Los demás rieron con ganas y Takeru quedó rojo de vergüenza.

Las risas se detuvieron cuando los otros miembros del grupo se les unieron. Incluso Ishida Yamato estaba con ellos, habiendo escapado milagrosamente de la preparación final de su banda antes de comenzar…

La menor de los Inoue se sorprendió de ver llegar a Takenouchi Sora con tantas cajas de chocolates con figuras de animales. Sus acompañantes se veían igual de perplejos… aunque Sora parecía más incómoda de cargar con tantas cosas que de la situación en sí.

-no son de mi parte. – argumentó, mientras comenzaba a repartir los dulces entre cada uno de sus amigos masculinos. – los envía Mimi. Dijo que quería que todos le respondieran dentro de un mes, sin falta.

Los hombres lanzaron un bufido. ¡Mimi era una golosa! Pero claro, ellos también, y no se negarían a la posibilidad de más golosinas gratis…

-¿y esa última caja?

La colorina aún tenía un paquete en mano, a pesar de entregar todos los regalos de Mimi…

-esto… eh… - la muchacha se sonrojó y no dijo más, dejando todo en una gran incógnita…

Hasta el momento, Miyako vio como Mimoe, de manera veloz, le había dado la tarta de chocolate que había hecho a Kido Shuu, el hermano mayor de Jou, quien lo acompañaba en ese momento junto a los demás. También notó que su otra hermana, Chizuru, se había ido con Yamato, supuestamente para darle ánimos por la presentación, y uno que otro chocolate, claro…

Después de unos segundos, la chica de lentes también notó que ni Izumi Koushirou ni la hermana de Taichi estaban a la vista… se habían esfumado juntos…

Se preguntó si sería el momento adecuado de hablar con él… suspiró profundo, y se decidió. Presionó con fuerza contra su pecho el paquete de chocolates blancos que había escogido la noche anterior.

Ahora o nunca…

-Jou… ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?

-claro.

Miyako volvió a suspirar cuando se alejaron de los demás. Aún se sentía nerviosa, era la primera vez que hacía esa entrega… era la primera vez que iba en serio al menos… era un amor serio… de verdad…

Ahora o nunca, se repitió a sí misma.

-Jou…

El chico parpadeó. Parecía no entender lo que ella quería a solas con él… cosa curiosa, porque era bastante obvio…

-mm… ¿recibiste muchos regalos hoy?

-Nah, no comparado con todo lo que recibió Shin de su novia, o Shuu… sólo el regalo de Mimi y…

-¿y…?

-de una amiga de la escuela.

-ah.

Se formó un silencio incómodo, por lo menos para ella…

Ahora o nunca… volvió a pensar… nunca.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos.

-hey, Miya…. ¿Para donde vas?

Jou la tomó del brazo y la detuvo. Ella, aún temblando de los nervios, no se atrevió a volver la cara de inmediato… cuando finalmente lo hizo… Se sorprendió de verlo sonreír.

Sonreír… tan cariñosamente…

-no te pongas así, ¿dónde está la confianza que siempre tienes? – le dijo.

-eso mismo me pregunto yo… - aceptó la chica.

Otro momento de silencio llegó… pero esta vez, ella se decidió por el ahora.

Le extendió el paquete lleno de pequeñas porciones de chocolate blanco, con ambas manos estiradas e inclinando la cabeza.

-feliz día del Amor, Jou.

La sonrisa en el chico continuó, y al tomar el paquete, sus manos se rozaron… y se mantuvieron juntas…

-muchas gracias, Miyako-chan…

Ella se sonrojó por completo.

-de.. de nada…

Y finalmente había cumplido la misión de ese día. Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, por haberse dado las ganas y las fuerzas… 

cuando ambos volvieron con los demás, notó que tanto Hikari como Koushirou estaba de vuelta también, uno al lado del otro, y Hikari ya no tenía las trufas es su poder… estaban en manos del pelirrojo…

Chizuru aún no aparecía de su "sesión de ánimo" con Yamato, aunque el concierto estaba por comenzar…

Mirando con cuidado el lugar, notó otro detalle más, y era que Sora tampoco sostenía el chocolate que antes mantenía con recelo… ¿entonces, a quién se le había dado?

El bichito de la curiosidad picó a Miyako y observó con más cuidado la escena… 

Ichijouji Ken era el único que traía una caja de más… y en vez de tomate ya parecía betarraga…

¿Sora y Ken? Esa era una pareja que realmente no se esperaba…

Owari~~

14/02/02

Notas: la narración es un poco extraña, porque es el punto de vista de Miyako, pero en tercera persona…

Esto lo escribí el mismo día de los enamorados, cuando estaba de vacaciones, y al igual que con otra serie de historias, la tenía escrita desde hace mucho en el cuaderno pero no tenía tiempo para subirla a la pantalla…

Las parejas… no sé, quería escribir un Jouyako y esto salió, y de llapa, Kenora, o más bien Soken ^^. Además, Koukari, Yamazuru, Shumoe, Taikerine, Takerine, Takeru y todo su club de fans, Dai con dos chicas, Iori con toda su clase, Jun y el hermano de Miya (alguien tiene alguna idea de cómo rayos se llama ese chico??)…

Claro, esto tiene continuación, un mes después… o sea, hoy mismo. "the white day" el catorce de marzo, cuando es el turno de los chicos de enfrentar a las chicas, jojo ^_~

* Un detalle, no estoy segura de la romanización del título, ya que hay un regla un poco dudosa sobre los días terminados en cuatro (4, 14, 24). De todas formas, el primer kanji que sale 月 es "tsuki" y simboliza la Luna, aunque en este caso sirve para definir y contar los meses. El segundo kanji, 日 es "ni" "ka" "nichi" o "hi", simboliza el Sol, y sirve para contar los días.

Comentarios por favor!!


End file.
